Trauma, Fear and Love Chapter 2
by Demonica28451
Summary: The next chapter. Are you guys excited? It might take a while, but we will get there. :)


Kagome stands and stares, still in the middle of the forest, and the Sacred tree that was suppose to be in her front yard. But this time, it looks completely different. For one thing, it was older, and second, there was a guy stuck to it, pinned by an arrow.

"_Is that a boy_?" She thinks to herself. She proceeds to get closer to the white haired man in the red kimono. "So what you doing?" She asks as she approaches. She gets very close to study him. "_Dog ears? I think I wanna touch em_." She then proceeds to rub them several times and stops herself. "Now that that's out of my system.."

Then suddenly men with bows and arrows come out of the bushes and trees.

"Get away from there!" They shot off the arrows they had ready, and Kagome was able to dodge them all by huddling towards the White haired man, who was still in his coma like state. When the men got closer they tied Kagome up and brought her back to their village, not far away.

Kagome protests as she's sitting on a mat on the ground. "You didn't have to tie me up you know!" The villagers just stare at her in fear, all dressed in kimonos and old fashion. All of them muttering about a girl in strange clothes, being a foreigner, and talk about war. They all continue to talk about her being creatures and demons. Kagome thinks to herself. "What is this? Medeval times?" when suddenly a man calls out.

"Make way for Priestess Lady Kaede!" The crowd separates and an old, large woman with one eye, the other covered with an eye patch, walks forward with a bow in one hand, a bag in the other. She steps up to Kagome and hands the bow over to a man next to her. She then reaches into the bag and pulls out a powder and begins hitting Kagome with it, flinging it in her face. The woman says "Demon be gone." and Kagome interrupts.

"Hey hey! I'm not a demon ok?" She looks at the woman who stares back.

"Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of InuYasha?" The man next to Kaede intrudes. "She could be a spy from another village."

Kaede responds. "In that case she would be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?" Kaede then stops and stares at Kagome shocked. Kagome is glaring angrily at Kaede, fixed on her gaze. Then Kagome notices her staring and stops glaring. "Huh?"

Kaede steps closer. "Let me have a good look at ye." She uses one hand to pull Kagome's face side to side. "Ye look clever girl, or ye be a half wit?" "_Why You_..." Kagome glares again at Kaede. Kaede takes a step back. "It's there, though I know not why."

Later in the evening Kaede is stirring a pot of some kind of stew. she spoons it into a bowl and offers it to Kagome. Very grateful, Kagome takes it. "Wow. That looks great." They're both sitting in a hut together with a fire going. "Real food." Kagome says before sipping the stew. Kaede begins the conversation.

"There hast no ill will child, for though I now see ye mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcomes amoung us without deep distrust." She stirs at the fire. Kagome looks at Kaede, hearing her words.

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?" Kagome smiles sadly. "To-ky-o. Never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?" asks Kaede. Kagome responds in a chipper sounding voice. "Oh yeah. And I should get going!" "_Though I have no idea how to get back of course_." Her thoughts sounding much more depressed. She sips the soup once again.

Kaede stares at her and becomes serious. She is hit with a flashback of when she was young, and watching her sister Kikyo die. Begging her to try to survive. Remembering her sister telling her to burn the jewel with her body. Kaede then just stares at the fire remembering. Her thoughts reflect. "_50 years have passed since then_."

Then in the silence of the night, a centepede liek demon begins to destroy the village. With the alarm sounding Kaede and Kagome exit the hut to see what's happening. There they see the same centepede woman from before. She is eating people and livestock, destroying the town. In her mouth is a dead horse in which she throws at Kagome and Kaede, barely missing them. "It's that thing!" Kagome shouts.

The centepede woman commands, gazing at them. "Give em the Sacred Jewel!"

She then charges at them twice, they dodge both times. "It said Sacred Jewel. Bear ye it still?" Kaede looks at Kagome. 'I have no idea. I've heard of the jewel but I-" She's cut off by the centepede woman. "I must have it! I must!" She says as she spins herself killing more people. "_That thing, it's after me_!" Kagome thinks to herself.

Some of the men fighting comes over and sayd something about the arrows not working. Kaede says, "We must lure it to the dry well." Kagome looks at her. "The dry well?" "I the forest of InuYasha." says Kaede. "_The well I came out of_." Kagome thinks. Kagome then looks at Kaede. "Where is the forest? Where the light's shining right?" She then takes off. Kaede attempts to say wait, but they are swooped upon by the centepede woman, who begins following Kagome.

"I'll draw it away!" Yells and runs towards the forest. "She can see what cannot be seen in the forest of InuYasha." Says Kaede. Men from the village who are ready to fight gather horses and Kaede goes with them to catch up to Kagome and the centepede demon.

As Kagome is running her thoughts go wild. "_Someone will save me right? They've got to!_" She calls out. "Grandpa? Mom? Anybody?" She turns to see the centepede demon getting closer. "Someone, please help me!" At that same instant, there is a pulse in the air. Kagome's cries call out to InuYasha, awakening him.

"I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me." He reaches up and flexes his knuckles. His wild yellow eyes fully opened and ready. The fire and lust for murder in his eyes. "And it's coming closer. UGH!" He tried to take the arrow out of his chest. But the power from it still burned fresh.


End file.
